Demigod life
by wiseone13
Summary: On Annabeth's last day as a senior goes wrong when an monster attackers the school. will Annabeth mange or will she need help by a special seaweed Brian. But what if that monster attack wasn't the worst thing - lots of Percabeth -new demigods -the seven are back -sorry for a bad summary just read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after The Heroes Of Olympus hope you like it thanks for the comments on my other story hope you enjoy**

Annabeth POV

I woke up of the sound of knocking on my door

"Annabeth get up its your last day of school you don't want to be late" my dad said opening the door. My mind wanted to just stay in bed but my body was ready for the last day as a senior. Yes, today was my last day of high school and after today, I will be heading to my favorite place on earth Camp Half Blood. I'll be with my friends and the place I lived in since I was seven. I finally got up and did my morning rotes; I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and put on a nice gray tee with blue jeans and convers. I went down stairs and at my briefest and stared walking out the door when I realized it 7:45 and school starts at 8"30 I was just excited for this day to be over and I could head to camp and see my wonderful boyfriend Percy I haven't seen him since after we defatted Gaea.  
when I got to school I so my two friends Savannah and Logan talking and when I got closer I said "hey guys

"hey Annabeth I can't believe it's the last day of our senior year " Savannah said all pitied up

"I know I can't wait for this day to be over" I said

"why" Logan all confused

"because I'll me heading to a camp I been to since I was seven"

"o cool can I go" they both said at the same time 

I quickly covered it up by saying "sorry its only for dyslexia and ADHD kids"

"um all right hey what do you guys have right now" 

"I have a free period right know"

And at the same time my two friends said "Me two'

"cool lets go" when we stared to walk Savanna punched Logan and said "beat you there" and started to run when Logan yelled "O no you're not" and run to Savannah. I walked like a normal person to the front of the school, my friends are so weird. When I got to the front of the school, we sat on the grass and started to talk about what we were going to do in the summer and which college we wanted to go.

Then Logan asked "Annabeth what's up all day you been distracted"

"O sorry about that I just can't wait to go to the camp I talked about" I couldn't help but smile about seeing my friends again, and I think Savannah so me because she said "who's the guy" I blushed and said "what guy"

"O don't play dumb I could tell theirs a guy" I blushed and said "ok theirs is, his name is... ROOROOR"

We all got up I grabbed my knife and Logan said "ok what is that". I looked at him with a worried face "you could see this" I showed him the Knife and with my luck Savannah said"; yeah and why do you have that Knife with you". I was about to answer when I heard the roaring again

"Just stay here" and I ran to the monster, I heard Logan say something but I put that to the side and faced the monster. It was a Minotaur, I had a plan, I was going to try to distracted it then stab him in the chest sending it back to Tarturas. I still did not know how I was going to distracted it  
Then I heard someone behind the monster yell "hey you" and throw a rock at him. I thought that was stupid but when I saw the monster's head turn and stab the monster in the chest. It turned into yellow dust sending it back to Tarturas. When I turned to my friend they had amassment and fear in their eyes, then I notice they weren't looking at me. I turned around to see a sea green eyed Seaweed Brain he ran to me and hugged me tightly. When we were face to face I said looking into his beautiful eyes " Percy, I should have now it was you who else would do something that stupid"

" Hey stupid things is my thing" and he kiss me

When we were face to face again Percy had a worried face and said "Annabeth I came here for a reason, I got a urgent distress call from Rachel she said that the camp needs our help"

I looked at him " what, what happen"

"I don't know that's why I come here, then I sow you with the Minotaur and"

Then Logan said " um sorry if am interrupting something but what just happened"

Percy looked at me and said "they sow all this" I nodded and turned to my friends

"ok the truth is ... 

(I am going to switch POV sorry if you hate that enjoy) 

Percy POV

Right when I got the call from Rachel I had to go get Annabeth and I wanted to see her. Gods I missed her  
But I didn't expected to see a monster their exceptional the Minator. I fought him 2 times and I didn't like it. I yelled at it and Annabeth got the idea and drew her dagger into its chest.

When Annabeth killed the monster her friend looked at me like I was actually their of course they couldn't see throw the mist, could they. Annabeth turn around and I just ran to her.  
she said that my idea was dumb but hey it worked.  
I Missed her so much I kissed her, it was a sweet kiss when w pulled a part I was sad but happy to see her beautiful gray stormy eyes. When I realized why I came. when I told her she looked worried I knew that she had a lot of questions.

Then the skinny boy with black short hair said " um sorry if am interrupting something but what just happened" which was kinda nice  
Then the girl with long dark brown hair with braces stood up next to him she was cute but not as cute as Annabeth (sorry if that's cheesy)

It took a while but I notice that they saw all this and told Annabeth " they saw all this" she nodded and turned around

Great now we got to explain all this I am so tried of tell people about me

Annabeth POV

Great now I had to explain this whole thing to my to best friends. I took a deep breath

"Ok Logan, Savannah do you knew about the Greek and Roman mythology" they nodded

"well... they're real all of it the Myths the gods and... the gods have kids with mortals they're called demigods I am one of them"

They looked shocked like I just told them am your long last sister Logan nodded and said "ok lets just say I believe you who is he" he pointed to Percy. I was about to talk when he said

"I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" Percy shock Logan's hand "um ok am Logan this is Savannah" she waved at Percy and looked at me

"is that the guy you were talking about" I blushed it looked like Percy blushed too in all the questions she could ask she says that. I nodded "he is also a demigod my mom's name is Athena goddess of wisdom"

Savannah said "Annabeth are you secrecy" I nodded " you don't believe me" they looked at each other's. then Logan said "no we believe you but... ARRRRRRR" a monster roar really loud and it was getting louder

"They're more coming we got to go" Percy warned be I looked back at my friends " I cant leave them" Percy nodded and had this grin in his face that meet that he had a stupid plan.

"We'll take them with us then Chiron wont mind if we bring them" I Looked at him " are you sure"

He looked at me and said " Yeah this isn't the first time I broke the rules"

I smiled and looked at my friends " come with us we'll ... ARRRRRRR" the monster was getting closer so I grabbed their hand and pulled them

Logan Yelled "where are we going!"

I yelled back "To the camp I was talking about" They looked like I spoke a different languages

Percy yelled " To Camp Half Blood we go"

_  
**hope you like it I'll update every other Friday thank you give some suggestions on what to do next  
Bye :) 3 **


	2. WE'ER WHAT ?

**HI I am sorry about all of the grammar mistakes, I promise that this chapter will be much better so please read and enjoy.**

Logan's POV

Ok I don't know what just happen but I followed Annabeth and the boy called Percy. Am so confuses why are we going to a camp when there is a big monster chasing us? Shouldn't we go to the police, but I really didn't question it. I was still shock that Annabeth just killed a big harry bull. Not only that but the boy Percy Jackson, he just kissed Annabeth. One thing I know about Annabeth is that she doesn't really blush. I mean never if you pull a prank on her, she want blush and look embarrassed, she'll look really angry at you and you'd wish you hadn't done that. But when she's with Percy it's as if, everything will be fine if she's with him. I lend next to Savanah, I needed to talk to her.

"Hey Savanah should we keep following them" she hesitated before answering me

"I don't know maybe it's just… Annabeth wants us to come right" I nodded

"Then we just follow them and see where we go"

I didn't argue I have lots of question that need to be answered about the gods being real and stuff.

Percy called for a cab and we all went in. The cab driver looked like a hobo that hadn't showered since last mouth. The driver looked at Annabeth and said "where to Miss"

"Long island please and can you step on it they'll be an extra pay"

The cab driver didn't need to be told twice. He stepped on the gas and headed to our destination. I looked at Savanah, "so what know"

"I don't know I'll tell Annabeth" she turned to Annabeth and asked her what we are going to do next. Annabeth looked at Percy and back to us.

"When we get to camp we'll take you guys to Chiron he'll know what to do" I nodded but I wasn't sure of one thing.

"Hey Annabeth why were you guys so supersize that we saw the big harry bull" Savanah nodded "yeah I was wondering the same thing". Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and sighed like there tried of telling the story. Percy nodded and turned to us.

"Well most mortal don't see throw the mist" I looked at him when he said mortal and Savanah also had a questioned look and Annabeth notice that " the mist helps mortals see thing that their brains can't processes, but some mortals can see throw the mist "

"So were one of these mortals that can see throw this mist" they nodded but there still one thing I still don't get but Savanah beet me to it " Um would the monster attack us"

"No they just annoy mortals" but I don't think that was the answer She was looking for. I was going to ask what's wrong but the cab driver said "here we are miss are you sure this is the place". I was confuses too it was just the woods, why are we in the woods.

"This is the place thanks" she handed him the money and was off.

"So" I ask Annabeth when the cab was out of site "what now" she hesitated then said, "Now we go to the camp I talked about... it's over here"

"I thought it's for ADHD and dyslexia kids" Annabeth laughed and said "it's more than just that" and with that we headed deeper into the forest. We finally stopped walking there was a big tree and on top of its roots was a big golden fleece, but the weird thing is that there is a dragon next to the tree. Savanah and I backed down and looked at Annabeth and Percy. They were acting like there isn't I dragon there.

Percy looked at us and smiled "don't worry it won't hurt you guys come on" and so we got up and followed them pass the big tree. Annabeth looked at us with a shock and looked at Percy who was still walking.

"Percy turn around" and so he did and notice what Annabeth was worried about. I said, "what's wrong with you guys all we did is walk pass a tree". Annabeth grabbed our hands and told Percy

"We have to get them to Chiron… Now"

Percy POV

O My God they past the border without any one letting them in, there mortals right. Annabeth and I ran to the big house where Chiron should be at. If they past the border they could be demigod right. I cannot believe it; Annabeth went to school with them and didn't even notice. On that happy note am happy to be back at Camp to see all of my friends again and train. Since the Giant War, I haven't seen this place, it changed over the years. For one thing, there's more cabins and campers. Seeing the satyrs chasing the nymphs make me Miss Grover, he is out looking for new half-bloods around the world. I still need to talk to Rachel about why she called me in a panic. Rachel is our new oracle so she could see or feel something bad is going to happen.

When we got to the big house we all went inside and so Chiron in wheel chair form writing something on a piece of paper. He didn't notice us tell Annabeth spoke.

"Chiron there's a problem"

He seemed shock because he jumped and looked in our direction

"Percy, Annabeth what wrong"

I looked at Chiron " Um I think Annabeth found new Half-bloods" when Annabeth finished telling Chiron the whole store, to me arriving at her school to passing the border. He hesitated.

"Well children It has been a long day why don't you give them a tour and we well see if their parents claim them at the camp fire". I nodded but still confused "Chiron they look pass 13 why hasn't the gods claim them yet". He looked at me with a grin "I do not know boy why don't you go give them a tour we will take later". And with that I walked out of the big house with Annabeth, Logan and Savanah.

We walk in silent when Logan said, "Um so were demigods now?"

Annabeth looked at her friend "Mable if your godly parent claims you… "She looked at me and said "they were supposed to claim you when you'd reach the age of 13 and—"

"That's really wired that no monster attacked you guys yet" I interrupted Annabeth, which she doesn't look to, happy about, "but we'll find out… Come on let's give you guys the tour"

We showed them the cabins and explained that each god has a cabin for their children. "We stared off with the 12 main gods then couple of years ago we add more cabins". Then Logan had a questioned look, "What are they cabins over there… there's no one there". When I saw what he was pointing at I knew what he meant,

"That's Hera, Zeus, and Poseidon's cabin… there is no one in Hera, one in Zeus's cabin and one in Poseidon's" I didn't want to the reason why am the only one there so we keep walking. We showed them the sword arena, the woods (they said hello to the Nymphs) and my favorite place the beach. I told them the adventures we had and Annabeth would saw the things I forgot to say. We stared to head back to when we bumped into Piper.

"Hey Piper"

"Hi Percy, Annabeth who are they" she pointed to Savanah and Logan

"There new campers this is Savanah and Logan"

They both said hi to Piper and she did the same. I haven't seen Rachel yet I wonder where she is

"Hey Pipes have you seen Rachel"

"I think she's in the big house…" we talked tell it was time to go to dinner

When we were heading to the tables, Annabeth told her friends to set with Chiron, who is now in centaur form. They looked surprised but followed Annabeth's directions. I headed to the Poseidon table and Annabeth went with her siblings.

"ATTENTION!" Chiron yelled, "We have 2 new campers… Savannah and Logan I want you all to welcome them to Camp Half Blood".

Then someone yelled from the Hermes table "Who's there parents!". Chiron looked at them and said "Undetermined", and every one began talking loud.

Chiron Yelled " QUITE!...Now tomorrow we will play capture the flag and-" But he never Finish his sentence, all the campers Gasp and looked at Reddish glow around Savanah

She stood up and said "what happen is anything wrong or-", Annabeth and I stood up. Savanah looked down at her clothes and Gasp louder then all of us. She was wearing beautiful white sleeveless gown, and her hair was curled.

She looked at us with a questioned look "what this isn't mine I don't—"

"Your mother" Chiron said and bowed down and then we all did "Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love"

**Hope you enjoyed please review and ill update faster. hope this is better please review on what you what to see next. If I don't see reviews I want right this story any more. Who do you thing Logan's godly parent is? Next chapter will be more clearer**

**Review Review**


	3. Um who are you

**Hello guys thanks for the awesome reviews I promise I'll try to keep the spelling errors to a minimum Thanks and enjoy**

Savanah's POV

OK…. I don't know what just happened, all of a sudden am cover in a dress and make up (which makes me look like a clown). Then Chiron says that my mom is Aphrodite, I think I read about her…before isn't her husband Hephaestus. I looked at my friends Annabeth and Percy they really didn't look surprise but Logan did. I would have laughed at his face if I wasn't in front of everyone. I heard him say something but I couldn't her him, but I could swear he said 'Beautiful'. Why would he say that was I beautiful, I have so much questions but all I did was turn back to Chiron.

"So my mom is Aphrodite….goddess of love" he nodded

"Savanah well you please walk to table 10 I'm sure you've met Piper" I nodded and walk to the table. I wasn't sure if I should leave Logan but he nooded and said "go on I'll be fine". I sighed and keep moving. When I go to the table Piper got up and gave me a big hug.

"Wow can you believe that were sisters" I was going to saw half-sisters but that seem rude and I could tell that Piper is someone you don't want to mess with.

"I can't believe it either so.. what know"

"Well after dinner we have a campfire which is really fun, then we go to bed" I nodded and sat down. I wasn't hungry any more so talk to my new family. They said the spell well ware off soon, I hope soon means in a hour because I can't be looking like this for another minute. Piper and I talked about her adventure to defeat I giant name Gaea. She told me all about her friends Leo, Jason, Nico, Hazel and Frank and I can't wait to meet them.

The campfire was great the kids in the Apollo table led the sing along. I turned around to see that Logan was talking to one of the Apollo kids playing air guitar. I smiled Logan was such an airhead sometime. We've been friends since 7th grade and his stupidity made me laugh. Piper calling my name interrupted my thoughts:

"Hey Savanah" I turned around and yelled back "Hey Pipes what's up" then I notice a blonde lightening blue eye boy next to her.

"I want you to meet someone this is my boyfriend Jason Grace"

I shook his "nice to meet you Jason"

"Nice to meet you too Savanah" we talked for a while then Logan came with a Latino curly black hair boy. He had a cheerful babyish face with a mischievous smile.

"Hey Savanah I want you to meet Leo Valdez" I smiled and shook his hand "nice to meet you". We all talked, I turned around to see Percy and Annabeth holding hands coming our direction. I remember when I first so Percy he ran to Annabeth and kissed her after destroying the Minotaur. When Annabeth looks at him, it's full of love and passion. I am happy for her. Percy kissed her on the check and she blushed. Then Leo said:

"Look here comes the love birds" everyone started to laugh and I think they heard because Annabeth gave him a look that shut him up.

Percy looked at me and said, "So how are you liking camp Savanah, Logan" Logan answered first

"It's all right I just hope my Dad will claim me soon" Logan frowned. I total forgot about the gods.

"Don't worry about it took my dad I full week to claim me" Percy said while patting his back. We talk for a while and I really like this place and all my new friends. we talked about their Journey to fight Gaea goddess of the earth. At first, I didn't believe them but I realize it was serious.

"Attention time to head to her cabins" everyone got up and went to their cabins. It seems that every cabin had a leader, which I didn't mind; Annabeth was the leader of her cabin and Piper in ours. When we arrived at cabin ten everyone went to their beds. I was their standing like an idioti when Piper notice.

"Here you could have this one" I nodded and went to my bed. My stuff was already here. So I change into my PJs and went to sleep.

_Right when I closed my eyes, I was in a pink room_

_I said "Hello" to the pink endless room. I know this was a dream but what I didn't know is that someone was in here with me. I heard a noice behind me, I turned around, and there was a woman. She was gorgeous; she wore jeans and a snowy white top. She looked beautiful like it's in her nature to be. She was looking at herself in the mirror. At first, I thought she didn't know I was here, but she smiled and turned to me._

"_Hello dear, o my look how much you grew" she smiled at me at first I was totally lost. How does she know me? Then her image changed she became more beautiful by the minute. I started to remember the Greek myths and I finally knew who she was_

"_Aphrodite" I was shocked my mom was standing right in front of me. I had so many questions like why did you leave my dad, how come you barely claimed me? , but me train of thought was interrupted with her smile._

"_O please call me mom" I looked at her and said something like 'Um ok' but I needed to know why she was here._

"_Don't worry dear all your question shall be answered soon, but first" she clapped her hands and a small table with tea on top appeared "Tea time"_

_I sat down and she started powering tea. I looked at her_

"_Um….Mom what are you doing here" she looked at me like that was a stupid question._

"_Visiting of course now what some toast" I shook my head_

"_I don't by it… why are you here," I said with attuned was mad she left my dad; ever since she left he never was the same. Every time he saw me he saw her and that hurt seeing my dad like that. She broke his heart and that got me mad. She notices my frustration and looked at me._

"_Savanah am sorry about her dad he was very handsome but it was for his own good" she poured more tea_

"_What breaking his heart was for his own good, he loved you and out of nowhere you leave him!" I yelled she didn't look surprise at my reaction all she did was sigh and look at me._

"_Savanah you meet my other daughter Piper right" I nodded. However, I don't now how this has to do with anything._

"_Well with her father I had to also leave him it was hard but I had to… you see her dad didn't believe in the gods and was scared if it was really real…. What would have happen if I told him about the gods?"_

"_He'll freak out" she nodded "that's the same reason why I didn't tell your father" I nodded my father never believed in myths. When I was little I would came home yelling at my dad and told him I lost my tooth and that the tooth fairy is coming. He'll always shake his head and walk away. She looked at her watch and gasped. _

"_O dear I must be going" she got up and the table was gone " Savannah I didn't not come to argue, I came to say that you're in danger stay at camp train and be on the look"_

_"What…. Why am I in danger" I was confuses what's going to happen, but of course she didn't answer._

"_Bye dear we'll be seeing each other very soon" and like that she was gone and I was by myself in this pink endless room._

**Her you go another story **

**I put a little bit of Percabeth in**

**Please no bad reviews **

**Hope you enjoyed I'll update when I get more reviews form you guys.**

**Who do you think is Logan's dad? **

_**Should I add the rest of the seven?**_

**Review! **


	4. don't miss with my stuff

**Hi hope you enjoy thank you for all the wonderful reviews **

**Logan's POV**

I woke up by the sound of an annoying horn. I really hope Yesterday was just one of my big weird dreams, but I knew it wasn't. I slept in the Big House's guest room since my dad won't give a sign on who he is. Man I'm so mad right know Savanah was claimed why didn't I. I smiled of the thought of Savanah, she looked beautiful yesterday, but it wasn't her. I never seen her wear make-up before and I know her since 7th grade. Well there was that one time someone dared her to wear make-up for the rest of the day, but that was like 3 years ago. I smiled and got up from the guest room in the big house, I hope today is better. I put on an orange camp half-blood t-shirt and blue jeans. I combed my sandy blonde hair **(I know I said his hair was black sorry I change it to blonde) **and left the big house. I saw all the other campers coming out of there cabins heading towards the dining pavilion. I saw Savanah and went to talk to her.

"Hey Savannah have a nice sleep" she hesitated and I remember what she told me a week ago

"Did you have that weird dream again" she shock her emptily

"No it's not that its fine don't worry about it" I wanted to ask more but I knew I won't win with her so I let it go and we walk to the pavilion. She went to her table and I sat near Chiron. I ate my favorite food, Pancakes, and bacon. I got bored so I put on my earphones and lessened to my ipod.

"_Straight off the plane to a new hotel  
Just touched down, you could never tell  
A big house party with a crowded kitchen  
People talk shh but we don't listen_

Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please  
Way too many people in the Addison Lee  
Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh, whoa

Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Baby you and me  
Stumbling in the street  
Singing, singing, singing, singing  
Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Anywhere we go never say no  
Just do it, do it, do it, do it"

When I realized what song, it is I pulled off my earphones. Ugh, I hate One direction why do I have this song in my playlist. I could only think of one person who could have done this.

Savannah

She knows I hate One direction. I turned to her direction and saw a smirk on her face. I gave her a sad look and mouthed 'I am mad at you'. She gave me puppy dog eyes and mouthed 'please forgive me'. I smiled and we both laughed. Chiron got every ones attention before taking.

"Now that I got your attention tomorrow we'll be playing capture the flag now go on to your regular activates".

With that, everyone got up and walked away. I didn't know what to do so I just head to Savannah who was heading to Annabeth. I looked at her with a smirk on my face.

"That wasn't very nice you know"

She laughed, "When have you known me as nice". We laughed and this time so did Annabeth "You guys and your pranks… hey guys I'm heading to archery practice want to come"

Savannah and I looked at each other and surge "Ok sure but we don't know how to do it"

I nodded "I never even touched a bow before" Annabeth smile "I'll teach you… come on Chiron would be waiting"

I don't know why Chiron will be waiting but I didn't question it. We followed Annabeth to the arena and got our bows. Annabeth was teaching Savannah and I was just watching them, I got bored and put on my ear Phone making sure I deleted all the One direction songs that Savannah put in. I'm going to get my revenge for that one and it's going to be funny. I put on my earphone putting on my Favorite song Demons by IMAGINE DRAGONS.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

It was getting to my Favorite part when some girl pulled out my earphones. I turned my head to see who just did that because no one interrupts me when am listening to music, but a dirty blonde girl beet me to it.

"Hello new boy what are you doing sitting not doing anything" I was going to answer but she cut me out. "O I see you can't bow", she giggled "and has bad taste in music". She giggled some more, now am man no one makes fun of my music I got up not knowing what to do.

"I can to bow" right when I realized what I said I wanted to slap myself right there, what was I thinking I can't bow. She smiled "Really will let's have a friendly competition who ever hits the target 5 times in a row first wins" she smiled "and if I win I get that I pod". That isn't cool you don't miss with a guys I pod and if I back down now I'll look like a wimp.

"Fine but if I win I …" I didn't know what to say I don't really know her not even her name, so I said what was on the top of my head. "I get to pick one thing that you have that I want". She smiled "Suit yourself new boy lets shake on it" she brought up her hand up and I shook it.

She smiled "let's go" I got up and followed her. It did not take long for Savannah and Annabeth to notice me. Savannah stopped what she was doing and turned to me "Um Logan what are you doing". I turned to her

"Nothing this girl is gust showing me something" But she didn't look convents, but before she could say anything Annabeth looked at the girl next to me "Mel what are you doing"

"Quit Annie….. were just playing a little game of artery" Annabeth looked mad and wanted to push this girl in the face. I looked at Annabeth

"Don't worry about I'll be fine" she looked like she wanted to protest but I just kept walking with the girl named Mel. She stopped and turned around.

"Here now you want to go first new boy"

"No Lady's first"

"O such a gentlemen" she walked up to the first target and by this time everyone come to watch. I turned around to see Savannah, Percy, and Annabeth looking at me. I looked at Savannah and mouthed 'you all right'

She nodded 'What are you doing'

'Nothing just having a friendly competition' I smiled and she looked mad

' be careful stupide' I smiled and look back at Mel she shout it right in the middle, and turned to me.

"Your turn new boy" I got up and went to the stand. Ok how did Annabeth hold the bow. I heard laughing behind me so I knew I was doing it wrong. It took about 10 min. to get it to the right position. I pulled my hand back keeping my eyes lowered; I feel like I know what I am doing. I straighten my back and drop my hands. The bow went flying right in the middle where Mel shot. O My God I really just did that. I heard lots of people behind me saying 'Holy Hera' and 'What the Hades' which seemed really weird.

Then the weirdest thing happen every think became quit. I turned around with a grin on my face but everyone was looking above me. I looked up it was a hologram of a Golden sun with an arrow going throw it shinning above my head. I looked at my friends, which were still gasping.

"Um what's that" but no one said anything.

"It is a sign my son" a man's voice said behind me. I turned around to see a smiling twenty-year-old man with blonde hair like mine. My son what is that supposed to mean then I realized who he was and I don't know why I know it but I do.

I turned to him "Apollo", I said with a grin "Dad"

**Sorry for that cliff hanger please comment on what you think is going to happen next. I love one direction and Demons is a really good song. Please review what you think and I'll update soon Bye**


	5. Good to bad day

**Hello, people here is another chap. Sorry about that cliffhanger and that you're going to have to wait a little longer sorry. I hope you like it am going to try to update quicker but I have a huge essay do for my English class, but school is almost over so I'll update soon. Ok here is Chap 5**

Percy's POV

After Chiron's announcement, I got up from the Poseidon table to the Athena table to talk to Annabeth. I saw her talking to Hanna her half-sister that joined camp last year. She's 10 years old and asked so many questions that would annoy one in half a second. Other than that, Hannah is amazing she loves to read books and has a crazy imagination. When she left, I sneaked behind Annabeth and put my hands on her waste.

"Hey wisegirl" she jumped and turned around

"Hey don't scare me like that Seaweed Brain"

I laughed, "Since when did a seaweed brain like me scare the Annabeth Chase"

She blushed and punched me in the gut. It hurt a little, but I guess I made a Face because she started to laugh.

"Shit it seaweed brain"

I smiled and kissed her on the lips several times. I put passion into the kiss. She put her hands around my neck keeping my hands still on her waist. I heard giggling from the Aphrodite table, but I didn't care. I'm finally with my wise girl, I've missed her so much. I haven't seen her since winter break. I had so much to talk to her about like, how school been and how the nightmare are going because mine are awful. You don't know how many times the neighbors called to complain about the noise.

We finally pulled apart gasping for air.

I looked into her beautiful gray eyes "so wisegirl what your plans for today"

She smiled "I'm going to archery with Chiron, want to came"

I shocked my head "Leo, Jason, and I are going to teach some new campers how to sword fight and last time I picked up a bow I shot an arrow at Chiron's butt".

We laughed at that memory that seemed like it happened a long time ago nothing has be the same since the Giant's war.

I sighed "Hey after dinner meet me at my cabin so we can talk"

She smiled "Alright seaweed brain"

"Got to go Leo will have another panic attack if am late again" I kissed her in the cheek and walked to the sword arena.

When I got there all the campers were there and Leo and Jason were at the front of the group. I walked to the group and prepared myself for the worst.

"Ah look who finally showed up making out with Annabeth again"

I blushed but hoped no one saw that "Shit it Valdez" I turned to the group "Now before we show you any moves lets demonstrate a real fight Jason"

Jason and I went in front of the group and put our swords up. We counted to 3 and Jason ran towards me. I dodge the attack and turn towards the group.

"First rule don't go start for the attack or…."

_Bang_

Jason's big body knocked me down. While I got up he turned to the group and said

"Second rule don't turn your back on your opponent"

I laughed, "Now that we showed you what not to do…" I smile "let's continue with the fight"

We fought for a couple of minutes until I pinned him down to the ground. I looked at him and helped him up.

"Ok now pair up and just practice moving the sword around"

They all paired up and stared to practice. Jason, Leo and I went around showing them the proper why to hold a sword. When everyone was practicing Leo and I sat down and talked about what we had next. A little later Jason came and sat with us.

"Hey Jason have any luck with Lucy"

"Shut up Jackson" I smiled Lucy is the daughter of Hestaphus and has a huge crush on Jason. Which he told her so many times that he has a girlfriend.

I looked at my friends "So…how do you like Logan and Savannah"

Leo and Jason looked at each other and shrugged "they seem cool Logan has a pretty good taste in music" I laughed at Leo then turned to Jason

"Yeah they seem cool though am still not sure why they barely come to camp now"

I nodded "Yeah I was thinking the same thing… when I got to Annabeth's school a monster attacked…. It's weird that it was the first monster Annabeth seen all year"

We all nodded "do you think there's going to be another prophecy... I mean Leo and Piper were claimed at 16"

Leo looked at me "I hope your wrong man"

I nodded "me to" I mean the gods won't be that coral right. Everyone running to archery interrupted my train of thought.

We all got up, what's happening is Annabeth Ok. I need to know if she is ok so I ran to where everyone was going. I heard Leo and Jason yelling my name but I didn't care I need to know if everything's alright. Since Tartarus I never really wanted to leave her side. It's been hard with school and all but when she gets any nightmares she'll call me which I don't mind. It's been a year since the giant's war so the nightmares weren't as mad.

When I got to the arena a there was a huge crowd around the targets. I made my way to the front to find Annabeth. When I got to her I saw her and Savannah looking at Logan and Mel. Mel is the rudest Apollo kid I ever meet and now Logan was with her. I turned to Annabeth

" Hey What Happened" she turned to him with a mad look on her face

"I'm not sure Mel and Logan are having a computation on who ever shot the target first 5 times" I nodded she looked worried about her friend and I kissed her on the check.

"Don't worry about it am sure Logan will be alright" she nodded and looked at Logan when he head towards the target. It took a while for him to hold the bow correctly but he shot it right in the middle. This took some people by surprise, but the one thing that surprise me the most was the god standing behind him. And of course my theory was correct.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'll update the next chapter soon. Please review on what you thought about it or what you want to see in the next chapter. Hope you liked that Percabeth. I promise I'll put more percabeth in the following chapters. **

**Please review for me**

**And I know my grammar isn't the best but it's getting better. This is my first story so sorry about that **

**Till next time Bye**


	6. Well that just happened

**HI sorry for the long wait but this chapter is extra-long so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for all of the comments it makes me happy that people actually read this and again sorry for the spelling errors this is my first real story will here you go. **

**Logan's POV**

Ok this is weird, I don't know why but I'm sure that this man right here is my father. Don't ask how I know because I don't. I only know his name because of the kids behind me repeating 'Apollo'.

"Um Hi" was the only thing I could say at this point. Hey don't judge me, this man just appeared out of know where and I don't know why. He smiled at which seem formulary.

"Hello son long time no sees" he looked at me. He visited my house for my 5th birthday. At the time, I thought he was my mom's knew boyfriend, and that he got me my first guitar just to please me. I never thought he was my real dad.

"Um ok" he nodded and turned to the group of shocked demigods.

"Hello young heroes" he turned to Percy and gave him a wink, which is really odd.

"I would like to speak with the seven my son" he pointed to me "and the Aphrodite girl… Savannah"

"But Hazel and Frank aren't here" someone in the group said

The god nodded "I see… that's all right…. Now go on to your daily activity I would like to speak to them" he looked at Chiron and he nodded.

Chiron yelled "You all heard Apollo run along" and like that ever one was gone.

Annabeth, Percy, Savannah, Leo, Jason, and Piper come walking to the god and me.

It was silent for a while until Leo spoke up "Um sorry but why you are here"

They nodded in agreement expect for savannah and me which are still confessed. I looked at Savannah and went in her ear while the five argued with my dad.

"Um…" she jumped which must have scared her "Sorry do you know what's going on" she had Goosebumps on her arm, but still turned to me.

"Remember the story last night about their journey to Greece and stuff"

I nodded remembering that weird story "well maybe this has something to do about that"

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by my father.

"Ok enough I come here by Zeus not to argue"

That shut every one up until Annabeth opened her mouth "What does he need"

"Will…it's not just Zeus that needs your help"

Jason looked at the god "what do you mean not only Zeus who else"

My Father sighed, "All of the 12 Olympian gods symbol of power has been stolen"

Piper was the first to reacted "What how is that possibly"

He sighed again "I am not sure my dear but he has asked of the help of the seven"

Percy looked at the god "But Apollo who stole them"

"I am not sure Percy that's why we asked your help"

Percy opened his mouth again "But Hazel and Frank aren't here"

"I see will you have my son and his friend Savannah... Am afraid that Hazel and Frank are busy at the moment"

I looked at my dad "Wait what" I don't even know how to use a sword let alone find the gods lost things.

He looked at me " Logan you'll be fine" he turned back to the group "You'll all have time to pack up, the oracle Rachel will be here to give you a prophecy in 2 days' time" he turned back to me and Savannah "Enough time for you guys to get ready"

We all sighed the seven of us looked at the god. "Alright then go on plan for the trip I must speak to Logan privately".

They all looked at me and I nodded to say it was ok they all went to the big house talking about the trip, but savannah was right next to me. She still had the Aphrodite blessing which I know she hates.

She looked at me with worried in her eye we been best friends for six years and I told her about my family "Are you sure Logan I mean…. "I knew what she was going to say me and her lived with only one of our parents. " It's all right I'll be fine we'll talk later" she nodded and kiss me on the check which she did all the time "alright be careful" and she turned to catch up with the group

I turned to my dad with a blush but hide it quickly "what do you need to talk about"

"I just want to know if you have any question for me"

I looked down there is a ton of question I wanted him to answer like why did you leave my mom or why did you visit that day. I decided to ask the 2nd one since am scared to ask the first.

Not meeting his eyes I asked the question "um… you visited me did you"

He smiled "Yes I did do you still have the guitar"

I nodded which made him smile. The reason why I kept it was because I wanted to remember my first guitar, but I wasn't sure of one thing "yeah I have it but why is that it important"

He smile and put his hand on my shoulder "soon my son you'll finding the answer you're looking for" I nodded but had one more question.

"um dad why did you visit me"

He didn't meet my eyes "will your mom was sick right" I nodded she had breast cancer and like a week after my birthday she was all better which was really weird at the time. "Will, I healed her"

I knew he was telling the truth just not all of it. I wanted to ask is there more but I heard the campers going to the pavilion for dinner. Wow, the day passed pretty quickly. My dad frowned "I am sorry Logan but I must go and when you hear the prophecy don't worry too much about it" I nodded I began to walk away when he called my name again.

"Logan before you leave for the quest go visit your mother, I've expanded to her where you are just going see her ok"

I nodded and walked to the Pavilion

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Oo0o0o0o0o-LINE-BREAK-0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0Oo0o0o**

I was not hunger so I walked to the beach and brought out my iPod and let any random song come

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are,_

_So close yet so far._

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize,_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_I realized it was Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato _

_On Sunday you went home alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, my love_

_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours. If we want it,_

_We can take it if you just take my hand._

_There's no turning back now._

_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

Then I felt something hit my head problem a rock. I turned around and saw Savannah waking in my direction, I took of my ear phones and turned to her.

"You know that wasn't very nice"

She smiled "O don't be a baby" she sat next to me and it was silent for a moment.

"So what do you think of camp "I asked her. She shrugged

"It seems cool I'm still getting use of my mother being the goddess of Love"

"Yeah same here…. I would never think of you as a goddess of love child"

"O gods you have no idea all the girls in that cabin ware way too much make-up" We both laughed it's been a while since me and her sat down alone together. She frown at something and looked at me.

"Um Logan are you ok" I didn't know what she was talking about until I remember my conversation with my father.

"Yeah am fine what about you"

She looked away towards the sun set and back to me "Are you sure we should go I mean we don't know a single thing about killing monsters"

I sighed "yeah but we'll learn and our friends need our help and I think we should help"

"But what good are we I mean we can't control water, summon fire, or blast lightening at people"

I sighed she's right what good are we "I don't know we'll find out together"

She smiled "together"

She put her head on my shoulder and we watched the sun set. We sat there for a while tell we heard people going back to their cabins. Savannah got up and looked at me.

"Um I think we should go" I got up and pulled my hand out for her

"Yeah lets go" we walked to the cabins and before she left she kissed my check which she does all the time.

"see you tomorrow" I smiled and she left to her cabin I remembered where the Apollo cabin was so I headed there.

When I was close to entering the cabin I was pulled back.

"hey what-" when I turned around I saw Mel. God she is so annoying. Why is she even here then I realized something. O God please let me be wrong.

I pointed to the cabin. "You live here" she smiled

"yeah I do…..you got a problem about that" I shook my head

"good.. Now New boy give me your iPod"

"NO…WE DIDN'T EVEN FINSHED THE GAME!' I didn't realize I yelled till every one turned to us.

"O came on New Boy we all know I would have won"

"Yeah sure with those big hands I don't it"

"You should watch your mouth new boy"

I should of stop there but I was on a roll

"Make me" and I pushed her. Now she had an argrey face.

"O Yeah" she pushed me a little harder "how about me, you rematch"

I should of stopped there but of course I didn't

"You're on" this time I pushed her harder which made her fall on her butt. She would have punched me in the face if a blonde guy didn't get between us.

"Hey that's enough Mel get inside". I thought she was going to punch him but she just growled and went inside.

The blonde hair boy turned to me and smiled. "Hi I'm Will Solace" he put his hand out and I shocked it,

"Sorry about Mel" I nodded

"What's her problem any way" he shook his head

"Family problems you know" I nodded. Know I feel bad great. Will smiled

"Came on let's get inside" I nodded and walk inside.

**Hi ever one hope you like it. I have the prophecy all ready and just to warn you guys some of the lines might sound similar to the other prophecy. So don't be all mad **

**Please Review on what you think about this chapter and what do you think that is going to happen next**

**Next Chapter will have more Percabeth**

**Hope you like this extra-large chapter **

_**-vivi **_


	7. Together

**hi everyone this chapter will have lots of Percabeth in it so I hope you enjoy **

Annabeth POV

After dinner, I went straight to the Poseidon cabin, to talk to Percy. I sighed it's been, what a mouths. Since I last seen Percy, it's be so long. I smiled at the last time I saw him.

(Flashback_**)**_

_Its was the week of finals and I was stressed-out. I had so many tests to take. It was the last day of testing and I was texting Percy._

_(__**Bold –Percy **__Italic- Annabeth)_

'_**Hey wise girl, how was testing'**_

_I sighed while replaying 'stressful you' _

'_**Same '**_

'_I miss you'_

'_**I miss you too 3'**_

'_How's the nightmare going?'_

'_**Don't get me started on that I've been getting less sleep by the minute; P'**_

_I laugh at his replay 'Some here I wish I was with you right know'_

'_**Me to hey you get my package'**_

'_No you got me something'_

'_**Of Course wise girl look outside your window'**_

_I got up wondering what he did now. When I open my window, I was speechless 'Yes Annabeth Chase speechless this is what this boy dose to me'. What I saw outside my window was Percy on Black Jack with a Picnic basket. He got off black Jack and on to my porch. I smiled when he come close to me._

"_Hey wise girl"_

_I Smiled "Hey seaweed Brain"_

_He smiled and kissed my gentle on the lips. We were like this for a while till he lend back and said "come on let's get out of here"_

_We flew to a tall building near the ocean and sat on the roof. We ate food talking and laughing enjoying each other's presents. We were watching the sunset when he brought up a small boxes rap in wrapping paper._

"_Um Annabeth" I looked at him and he was nervous_

"_Yes seaweed Brain" he smile at his nickname _

'_Um I gaaaaa umm here" he handed me the boxes _

_I looked at him confused and unwrapped it. It was a Pandora box I smiled and opened the box. Inside was a charm bracelet with three charms._

_I turned to him and smiled "what is this" _

_He smiled at me "It's a charm bracelet for we could add new charms here and there" _

_I smile he said 'we'. I looked at the charm one was a lightning bolt for our first quest together, a blue birthday cake for when we became a couple and the last on was an image of a stable of when we went to the stables in the Argo II. I looked at him and smile._

"_You got this for me"'_

"_Yeah you're my life I love Annabeth"_

_I think I had a big smile Percy was going to say something when I kissed him. It took him a while to kiss back but he did_

_We pulled back and I said looking in his sea green eyes, "I love you too" _

_**End of flash**____**back **_

I smiled at that memory and looked at the charm bracelet on my wrist. I was now in front of his cabin. I was about to knock when the door opened.

"Hey wise girl took you long enough"

I walked in smiling and sat on his bed.

"Make yourself conformable," he said sarcastically

I smiled at him and he come towards me and sat down. We were silent for a while until Percy put his hands on my lap.

"You ok" I smiled at him

"Yeah am fine" I lied

He sighed, "No you're not what's wrong"

I sighed he always knows when something is bothering me. He kissed my check. I looked at his sea green eyes and said, "I just thought …. We'll have a break".

He kissed me again "I know me too"

"It's just that we've been through two wars, can't the gods give us a break" I put my head on his shoulder.

"I know but a demigod life is never essay you know that"

I nodded "I know"

He grabbed my hands "Hey at least we're together"

I looked him in the eye "Yeah together"

He lends in and kissed me. It wasn't a hungry kiss it was a sweet and Passionate. I miss him so much I could do this all night, but he pulled back.

"Hey how's the dream"

I groaned which made him laugh "Not good"

"You have no idea"

He smiled "same here"

"Percy" he looked at me with his sea green eyes that I could get lost in.

"Can I stay here for the night"

He smiled and gave me a smile kiss "Of course wise girl"

I smiled it was cold so I put one of his hoodies and he took his shirt off I couldn't help but stare a little bit. He smile "Like what you see wise girl"

I hold back a blush and throw a pillow at him "Shut Up

He laughed and we lay down

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0O-lINE BREAK-O0O0O0Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

In my nightmare, I was back in Tartarus in front of the doors of death. I heard a scratchy cold voice say, "You let a giant and a titan safe your life from Tartarus". SHUT UP I want to scream but my voice wasn't working. "seems that every one needs to save your life so it's a matter of time tell your boyfriend son of the sea god dies for you" the voice laughed coldly "the great Annabeth always needing help". I reached for my dagger that wasn't there. I did a 360 turn and still saw nobody here. Then a dark shadow was coming to my direction. I began to run. Then I heard Percy's voices screaming "Annabeth help Annabeth"

"Cant safe your boyfriend now," said the shadow coming towards me. 'Don't believe it' I said to myself 'just a dream I'll wake up any minute.

The shadow was coming closerby the second, then everything went black and someone was shaking me saying "Annabeth wake up" it sounded like Percy "Please wake up"

I opened my eyes and saw Percy next to me. He smiled when so my eyes open.

"Thank the gods you're alright"

I sat up "what happen"

He sat up next to me "You were talking in your sleep repeating Bob, Damaesen, and my name…then you screamed"

I put my hand on his cheek and kiss him "Did I scare you"

He smiled "No Du"

I smiled and kissed him again. We keep a rhythm going, him kissing my lips then to me neck. I bit my lips fighting off a groan. Tell I pulled back. We were breathing heavy. We laughed at each other

"What time is it?"

He looks at his watch "Um… 2am"

I sighed, "Let's get to bed"

He kiss me "Do we have to" he said with a puppy dogface

I laughed, "Yes we have too"

He kiss me again and we lay back down. I face my back to him and he put his hand on my waist. I smiled happy to have my seaweed brain with me.

**Hope you like all the Percabeth fluff **

**I had so much fun writing this **

**Review what you thought about it I'll update soon just need to edit **

**Tell next time Bye **

**-wiseone13 **


End file.
